This invention relates to a key-actuated volume control and more particularly to a key-actuated volume control for adjusting the volume of a remote speaker or speakers in a sound system.
Sound systems installed in buildings include audio components which provide audio signals to speakers. The audio components are typically located in one central location while the speakers are located at various remote points throughout the building. Often there is no way to control the volume level at the individual speakers or groups of speakers and if there is provision for adjusting the volume at the remote speakers, generally it is located with the audio components at the central location. It is extremely difficult to selectively adjust the speaker volume at selective remote locations to the desired level when the controls are at a central location. Moreover, in many instances it is not desirable to provide a volume control at the remote speaker locations because unauthorized persons might tamper with the controls, damaging the speaker and controls or turning the controls off, blocking the flow of potentially important information (for examples warnings and alarms).